The Lost Episode
The Lost Episode was a Power Rangers special episode that took place after Power Rangers: In Space, and was hosted by Austin St. John and Walter Emmanuel Jones, who portrayed Jason Lee Scott and Zack Taylor, respectively. The special episode aired only one time on May 22, 1999. Along with clips from the previous shows from Mighty Morphin up to its then-current season, Lost Galaxy and the scenes with Jones and St. John, the episode aired the original pilot version of "Day of the Dumpster." Clips from Kyoryu Sentai Zyuranger was also shown when discussing the origin of the show. Cast *Austin St. John as himself and Jason Lee Scott (Mighty Morphin Red Ranger) (archive footage) *Walter Jones as himself and Zack Taylor (Mighty Morphin Black Ranger) (archive footage) *David Yost as Billy Cranston (Mighty Morphin Blue Ranger) (archive footage) *Amy Jo Johnson as Kimberly Hart (Mighty Morphin Pink Ranger) (archive footage) *Thuy Trang as Trini Kwan (Mighty Morphin Yellow Ranger) (archive footage) **Audri DuBois as Trini (Mighty Morphin Yellow Ranger) (archive footage) *Jason David Frank as Tommy Oliver & White Stranger (archive footage only) *Steve Cardenas as Rocky DeSantos & Rocko (archive footage only) *Johnny Yong Bosch as Adam Park & Abraham (archive footage only) *Karan Ashley as Aisha Campbell & Miss Alicia (archive footage only) *Catherine Sutherland as Katherine Hillard (archive footage only) *Nakia Burrise as Tanya Sloan (archive footage only) *Blake Foster as Justin Stewart (archive footage only) *Roger Velasco as Carlos Vallerte (archive footage only) *Tracy Lynn Cruz as Ashley Hammond (archive footage only) *Selwyn Ward as TJ Johnson (archive footage only) *Patricia Ja Lee as Cassie Chan (archive footage only) *Christopher Khayman Lee as Andros (archive footage only) *Justin Nimmo as Zhane (archive footage only) *Rajia Baroudi as Delphine (archive footage only) *Michael R. Gotto as Young Tommy (archive footage only) *Michael O'Laskey II as Young Rocky (archive footage only) *Matthew Sakimoto as Young Adam (archive footage only) *"Sicily" as Young Aisha (archive footage only) *Julia Jordan as Young Kat (archive footage only) *Justin Timsit as Young Billy (archive footage only) *Machiko Soga as Rita Repulsa (archive footage) *Barbara Goodson as Rita Repulsa (voice) *Dave Mallow as Baboo (voice) *Robert Axelrod as Lord Zedd (voice) (archive footage only) *Carol Hoyt as Divatox (archive footage only) *Melody Perkins as Astronema (archive footage only) *David Fielding as Zoltar *Richard Steven Horvitz as Alpha 5 (voice) (archive footage) *Paul Schrier as Bulk & One-Eyed Bulk (archive footage only) & Unnamed Bully *Jason Narvy as Skull & Doc Skullovitch (archive footage only) *Gregg Bullock as Lt. Stone (archive footage only) *Richard Genelle as Ernie & Ernest (archive footage only) *Henry Cannon as Mr. Caplan (archive footage) *Royce Herron as Ms. Appleby (archive footage) *Yūta Mochizuki as Yamato Tribe Prince Geki (Tyranno Ranger) (archive footage only) *Aohisa Takayasu as Sharma Tribe Knight Goushi (Mammoth Ranger) (archive footage only) *Hideki Fujiwara as Etof Tribe Knight Dan (Tricera Ranger) (archive footage only) *Takumi Hashimoto as Daim Tribe Knight Boi (Tiger Ranger) (archive footage only) *Reiko Chiba as Risha Tribe Princess Mei (Ptera Ranger) (archive footage only) DVD Release *The special was released as a bonus feature in the Power Rangers Season 4-7 DVD Set. Notes *The special aired right after the first airing of the Power Rangers Lost Galaxy episode "Redemption Day". *This is the second Power Rangers special to show the Zyurangers themselves as opposed to the costume footage. The first is in Power Rangers Funniest Moments. *This episode is technically the final appearance overall of Mr Caplan played by Henry Cannon who previously made his final appearance in the Power Rangers Turbo episode "Carlos and The Count" as well as the final appearance overall of Ms. Appleby played by Royce Herron after she made her final appearance in "Alarmed and Dangerous " of the same season. Error *When recapping Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, a picture of Zoltar is shown when mentioning Zordon and the shot of the teens teleporting from Ernie's Juice Bar shown immediately after is taken from the first Mighty Morphin episode. After some seconds, another scene (the Rangers celebrating in the Command Center) is shown from the pilot episode as part of this special. Song Though We Need A Hero is played fully, the Power Rangers themes played are only brief as Austin and Walter go through the history of the Power Rangers. *Go Go Power Rangers *Power Rangers Zeo (song) *Power Rangers Turbo, Go *Power Rangers in Space (song) (Instrumental) *Power Rangers Lost Galaxy (song) (Instrumental) *We Need A Hero See Also *Mighty Morphin Power Rangers Live *Alpha's Magical Christmas *Lord Zedd's Holiday Humbug *Lord Zedd's Monster Heads *The Good, the Bad, and the Stupid *Zeo Serial *Power Rangers Funniest Moments Sources *POWER RANGERS: THE LOST EPISODE Category:Episode Category:Special